


Kuroko not Kurokocchii

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [28]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, I'm not over TRC and will never be, It sounds like he died but he didn't i swear, Misunderstandings, One sided Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Kise and his ridiculous nickname was something Kuroko would have been happy to never hear again. Until it actually happened.
Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Kuroko not Kurokocchii

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years and I'm still not over TRC or KuroFai so I had to fill this. Sorry Kise.
> 
> **Prompt**  
> [ Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [Image description: "Good morning... _Kurogane _"]__](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/11674.html?thread=2032538#cmt2032538)

  
**Kurokocchi!!!**  
  
The first time he called me that I was completely taken off guard. Up to that point, I was almost certain that he hated me, but apparently, all he needed was to work with me in a game. I complained on the whole way back to the school but he wouldn’t let up on that nickname no matter how I tired. At the time I was convinced it was just his way of picking on me for tricking him into hanging out with the regulars and then making him pay for the whole thing. So I just left it along figuring that he'd tire of it soon.  
  
 **Kurokocchi!!**  
  
After we’d been teammates for a year and I knew I should’ve stopped him in the beginning, but at least I wasn’t alone now. With the exception of Haizaki -and I honestly don’t blame him- all of the regulars were stuck with his ridiculous nicknaming habits. He did fit right in with Murasakibara and Momoi at least when it came to the nicknaming thing. Yet for some odd reason, he always annoyed me most of all. Unfortunately, the sentiment wasn’t shared, as he would call my name most of all.  
  
 **Kurokocchi!**  
  
I watched them all change, with Aomine being the most obvious and Akashi being most dramatic it was easy to miss the others. Kise was particularly good at hiding his. He was just as twisted as the rest of them, with his ‘point games’ and playing with other players like they were toys. I still don’t know if it was better or worse that outside of basketball he still behaved the same as ever.  
  
 _Kurokocchi!_  
  
Maybe I was a little harsh in saying I wasn't particularly friends with him, but he brushed it off as a joke like always. I was telling the truth though, there was no favoritism there and I didn’t like him any more than I liked anyone else in Teiko. In my opinion, we _weren’t_ particularly close and I was closer to Aomine (pre-breakdown) than him. I suppose if I’d paid attention I would’ve noticed his frown. I was too busy cementing the fact that I didn’t like him any more than the other Miracles. I regret that.  
  
 _Kurokocchi._  
  
During his match against Haizaki I blurted out what I felt, I made sure everyone knew that I’d always seen him as a rival. I couldn’t see him but I know that it wasn’t confession he was hoping for from me. It was what he needed to hear apparently since that was what it took to make him pull through in the end. No one said it but I’m sure everyone l knew I needed to have a talk with Kise.

Kurokocchi.  
  
Nigou decided otherwise so Alex and I ended up having to take him out to handle his business. Admittedly by that point, I’d stopped looking for Kise in the first place in trying to keep track of an easily lost adult and a small dog. And hen I did find them Alex almost immediately pulled me into a hug almost suffocating me and rubbing my hair.  
  
And because of Murphy's Law, Kise came looking for me right as Alex started doing her greeting kiss. It must have looked like a couples moment with me hugged close to Alex and being okay with her touching my hair.  
  
“Kurokochi?” Kise’s small smile goes from his real smile to a fake one I’ve seen him on his fangirls. I'd never been on the receiving end of it before.  
  
Kuroko.  
  
I knew what he thought. I knew I could easily clear the situation or let Alex explain it, but instead, I just stood there.  
  
“Oh. I see.”  
  
Kise’s smile had to be the saddest I’d ever seen on his face.  
  
“You’re busy. I’ll talk to you later Kuroko.” He turns and just leaves. But no words leave me to try and convince him to stay.  
  
kuroko  
  
…  
  
Since when did hearing my name hurt so much?


End file.
